The field of art to which this invention pertains is fluid catalytic cracking of hydrocarbon feedstocks. It relates to a fluid catalytic cracking process which utilizes a catalyst consisting essentially of silica, a rare earth metal component and a dealuminated zeolitic aluminosilicate having a SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 molar ratio of from 4.5 to 35, the essential X-ray powder diffraction pattern of zeolite Y, an ion exchange capacity of not greater than 0.070, a unit cell dimension a of from 24.20 to 24.45 A, a surface area of at least 350 m.sup.2 /g (B-E-T), a sorptive capacity for water vapor at 25.degree. C. and a p/p.sub.o value of 0.10 of less than 4.00 weight percent and a Residual Butanol Test value of not more than 0.40 weight percent.